Out Of Order
by lils17
Summary: Kagome is forced to live with her mother, her half sister, Kikyo, and their family secrets. FULL SUMMARY inside. Rated for LEMONS. KIKYO IS NOT EVIL.


Summary: Kagome and her family have been pretty much separated all her life. Kagome's mom gave birth to Kikyo, her sister, before marrying her father a year after Kikyo's birth. Two years after their marriage, they gave birth to their first and last child, Kagome. When Kagome was only one year old, her mother and her father had called it quits. Around Kagome's 16th birthday; her father had suffered a heart attack and died. She was sent to live with her father's mother; but she only stayed with her grandmother for a short time. 11 ½ months after Kagome moved in, her grandma was considered an unfit guardian. So, Kagome was sent to live with the mother and half sister she hardly knew; and she has to learn her family's secret as well as hanging on to one of her own.

Out Of Order

Chapter One: The Nightly Visitor

Kagome sighed heavily, as she looked out the window. They were in a secluded plain, only a few buildings past them every so often. Out There was a light rain that pounded against the car, it made the whole plain look damp and forgotten. It was just barely morning and the sun had just barley rose over the horizon.

She looked to the man next to her, it was Bruno. That wasn't his really name however; just a nickname Kagome gave him since he was her father's closest friend.

"Cheer up, Kagome." Bruno stated in a compassionate voice, "It'll be fine."

"I suppose so," Kagome sighed as she sunk into her seat; not even bothering to give a glance at Bruno.

"I've met your mother," He said with a slight grin, "She's a lovely person."

Kagome sighed; Bruno never used the term 'Lovely'. "And, my half sister?"

"She was a spunky little girl; always teasing you." He chuckled.

Kagome rolled her eyes as more family sized houses passed by, "Wonderful."

Bruno looked at Kagome with his big, brown eyes. He was a big man, had quite a beer gut. He had big arms and legs that were half muscle and half flab. But, he was quite strong and clean. He gently nudged Kagome.

"Your birthday's soon, right?" He questioned.

Kagome cocked a curious eyebrow, "Yeah, in 15 days."

"Well…" He started grinning his crooked grin.

Kagome got closer to him, "Bruno…" She said in a flattering little girl voice as she flashed him big, childish eyes, "Did you get me a present?"

Bruno smiled, "Of course! Look in my glove box."

Kagome smiled as she opened his glove box, which was overly stuffed with brochures and wrappers and other articles of paper in that sort. She pulled out a small velvet jewelry case that was long and thin; it resembled a skinny rectangle.

"Open it," Bruno encouraged her, "It's a present that your father planned to give you on your 18th birthday. But, I figured I'd give it to you know."

Kagome smiled at him and gave him her warming glare that made his heart flutter. He knew Kagome from ever since she her birth; and he treated her like the daughter he had always wanted.

Kagome slid her long, thin fingers over the smooth and soft material, before prying it open easily. She vision rested among a silver, heart shape locket and a long, flattering silver chain. The inscription on the locket was a small, delicate pink rose that was held above a small layer of green leaves. 'In My Heart' was written.

"Oh," Kagome whispered in a gentle voice, her breath completely taken away, "It's beautiful."

Bruno smiled with his lips together, not planning to ruin the soft moment with one of her stupid, nervous comments. Kagome first had trouble to open it, but finally she managed to spilt the heart in half. Inside the two walls of the heart was a picture of her father and an old picture of her mother; both pictures were protected under a small, clear piece of plastic.

"Your father always said that you had much more of your mother's personality."

Kagome smiled a toothy grin, "Thank you, Bruno."

"Ah," He sighed, putting an arm around Kagome's shoulder, "Anything for this little girl!"

After one more moment of driving, they pulled into a short driveway that led to a nicely sized, two story house. It had a brick pathway leading to the front door. The pathway was surrounded by a humongous group of flowers and a small pond with exotic fish in it. The grass was ideal for a rolling plain; it was perfect and trimmed; no sign of damage at all. There was a large, amazingly clear pool in the backyard with a small pool house. The entire house and the beach house was made with white siding had blue shudders; with an old fashioned brick chimney. Unfortunately, Kagome would've wished the weather was better; maybe it would brighten her mood a bit.

The car came to a complete halt, and Bruno made his way out of the car as Kagome sat in it as protest. Bruno shut the car door and sighed as he made eye contact with her through the window. He shook his head and began to walk around to her side of the car.

Kagome unzipped her backpack and slid the velvet case into its dark, empty depths. She jumped out of the car as soon a Bruno opened it, just like a gentlemen. She went to his trunk and pulled out two suitcases; which held all of her belongs. Most of her things were donated to charity; because Kagome's mother would provide her with everything thing she needed. But, Kagome was never the 'wealthy' or even the 'well off' sort.

Kagome heaved the backpacks onto the damp pavement as little droplets of rain fell onto her hood. She pulled out the handles to her rolling suitcases, and began to walk with Bruno to the front door.

Kagome rolled her two suitcases to the door and up the small two steps while she carried the light backpack that was slung on her shoulder. Bruno rung the door bell; but only to discover that their doorbell was broken. So, knocking, of course, was in order.

After two knocks, some shuffling was heard and a woman in her mid thirties opened the door. She was a happy woman with a large, genuine grin gracing her lips. Her eyes twinkled a smooth, chocolate brown. The woman's face structure match Kagome's completely and both their body style and body language were the same.

It was unmistakably Kagome's mother. This is a moment that she always would've thought as awkward. But, her mother didn't seem so to think that.

"Hello!" She greeted with her warm, delicate voice. Kagome's mother had Kagome by the hello; this was a woman Kagome could definitely get along with.

"Long time no see, Cumin." Bruno said in an odd voice; his eyes seem to daze on Kagome's mother. (Kagome's mother's name is never mentioned, so I gave her the name Cumin.)

Kagome's mother had a peaceful smile as she nodded toward Bruno, "It's nice to see you again, Bruno." Kagome's mother's sight then turned onto her daughter. "Well, if it isn't, Kagome," Her mother was a wonderful speaker, her voice was warm and calm; very peaceful, "My little girl; the last time I saw you were just one year old."

Kagome smiled, her mother's radiance reflecting on Kagome, "Hi, Mom."

They both pulled each other into a awkward first hug. "Well, come inside!" Kagome's mother urged politely, "There's no use in freezing out there!"

And they both were welcomed into their house.

* * *

Kagome sat alone on her half sister's bed in her new bedroom. She sighed, the room was dark and quiet. She and Kikyo would have to share a room. It was one of the bigger rooms, the second largest bedroom in the three bedroom house. A dark vanilla coating was spread across the walls with a burgundy plush carpet. Kikyo's bed sat lonely in the corner; it was the only bed up for the moment. Kagome's mother had ordered Kagome's bed from a magazine and it would still take three days before it arrived.

The bed was right next to a window as the mahogany desk sat right across from it in the other corner. Various things were scattered and stuffed into the numerous compartments it had. A computer sat on the desk, it was strangely new with stickers all over it reading different hilarious sayings. There was a huge closet that had been split in half; one side for Kikyo and the other for Kagome.

The sheer drapes cover the window and left the room almost in complete darkness. The sun was hidden under a thick layer of stubborn clouds as the rain grew heavier.

Kagome sighed once more and turned over onto her side. So bored. She had planned to make better friends with Kikyo; but five minutes after their first meeting her friend's mother came to pick her up for her friend's sleepover.

Kagome lived in a rather large house with Kikyo, her mother, her step father, and her mother's father, or Gramps; as he chooses to be called. She already had lovely opinions of them all.

Slowly, she closed her eyes. She listened to the fast pitter patter of the rain that banged against the black roof. Her heart beat soon matched it's rhythm as she fell into a deep sleep; with memories of her father.

* * *

She awoke a two past midnight. She pulled her legs off to the side of the bed as she arose from its soft presence. She looked around. No one. Alone, in the dark. A small chill passed over her.

She stood up and walked the short distance to the window. Kagome turned to it and gazed deep into the dark emptiness. The rain had almost completely stopped, it was just a small drizzle. The waning moon was well hidden underneath a thick layer of rain clouds. Would the weather ever lighten up?

Kagome was currently inside the house, which was placed in the back of her family's property. Now, she lived in a shrine for a Sacred Tree. This belief was a but odd to Kagome, she was never the religious type. In the front and in the middle of their property was all the shrine stuff: The Shrine itself, the storehouse, the Sacred Tree, and the Shrine that held the Well.

Kagome sighed as she gazed at the Sacred Tree; looking at it made her feel calm; peace. It's dark bark was strong and sturdy as it towered upward only to give birth to branches that was covered with thick, full leaves. It was caged in by a low, wooden fence.

She hadn't yet since the Well. Her mother and Gramps seemed to act a bit odd when it came to her questions.

_Wait._

Kagome peered deeply at the door of the Shrine that enclosed the Well. A quick shock of fear struck her. Some was there; leaving that small hut. The stranger was definitely strange. The things that really seem to stick out in her mind was his red suit and long hair.

_He's…_TO BE CONTINUED!

The end of chapter one! I hope you liked it!


End file.
